Cold Life
by Leira and Lemonaddict
Summary: This is about a mysterious card that Yami finds and comes to life. The card is rare and powerful and at first its human form more innocent than Yugi.But often neglected and not often loved.Pairings:Yami MalikxMalikxRyou,SetoxYami,JoeyxYugi,TristanxTéa
1. Chapter 01

**_Disclaimer – Yu-gi-oh does not belong to us, the only thing that does is the card frost.  Don't own don't sue._**

****

**_A/N – Hello, I'm Leira and I've written chapter one. This fic is shared with lemonaddict and she'll be writing the second chapter. Please r/r!_**

_Cold Life_

_How did this all start anyways...? It seems like so long ago I was finally released from my prison...Only to be put inside another._

_I guess...the beginning is where I should start...Yes, the beginning..._

"Hey Yami!  ...What's that?" Yugi asked, running into the game shop after a long day at school.

"A card.  A rather interesting one too..."  Yami replied quietly, his gaze fixated on the card in his hand.

"Interesting?  What's so interesting about it, Yami?"  Yugi asked.  He set his bag down and leaned over the counter, as much as his small frame would allow to, see the card his Yami was holding.

"No attack or defense?"  Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No...I don't think that's right...See here?  It doesn't have zeros." Yami pointed to the place where the monster's attack and defense are normally shown.  Indeed there were no zeros, but no numbers either.

"What does it mean?"  Yugi asked.

"I think it means, 'wait and see'. There are question marks showing that possibly the monster will remain a secret until it's used.  Perhaps if I were to duel with this card..." Yami began mumbling to himself, pining over the mysterious card.

"Hey, Yugi!  Yami!"  Joey burst into the game shop and walked up behind Yugi, wrapping his arms around him.  "What are you guys doing?"  He asked.

"Yami was showing me this really weird card he found."  Yugi said.

"Weird?  What's so weird?"  Joey asked.  Yami showed him the card.  "Hmm, Frost; Magician of the Night.  What does that mean?"  Joey asked, handing the card back to Yami.

"I don't know...I've never encountered such a card.  I've been wondering about it all afternoon... Joey?"  Yami asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your deck with you?"  He asked.

"Yes. Why?"  Joey wondered.  He stood up straight, letting go of Yugi to fish out his deck.

"Would you mind dueling against me?  I really need to test out this card."  Yami said.

"Sure.  Right here?"  Joey asked.

"Here is fine.  Let's go into the house though.  Would you mind closing the shop, Yugi?"  Yami asked.

"No problem.  I'll meet you guys out there."  Yugi said. He went to the shop entrance and began locking up while Joey and Yami headed into the back to set up the match.

Ten minutes passed and they finally set up the match, ready to duel.

"You ready, Joey?"  Yami asked.

"Of course."  Joey replied. Each had their five cards in their hand and it was Yami's turn.

"Frost; Magician of the Night, defensive mode."  Yami placed the card on the field.  Nothing happened.

"Already, Yami?  Man, couldn't you have waited a little?"  Joey teased.

"He's just really anxious, Joey.  To be honest, so am I."  Yugi said.  He was sitting at the side of the table, watching his Yami and his boyfriend duel.

"Well, don't get worried yet, Joey.  Nothing has happened yet."  Yami pointed out.

"Yeah, Yeah.  Flame Swordsman, in attack mode.  I'm gonna wipe out your card before you use it."  Joey chuckled.

"Joey!" Yugi whined.  But it was too late; the defense on Frost slowly began to appear.  Number by number, starting with the last.

"Zero...Zero...Eight..."  Yami said.  He waited patiently for the first number to finally appear.  "Three.  That makes 3800, Joey.  You lose."  Yami grinned.  With his one monster, he wiped out Joey's life points in one turn.

"What?!  No fair!  Rematch, rematch!"  Joey pleaded.  Yami and Yugi laughed at him.

"Of course Joey, he hasn't seen the monster's attack yet."  Yugi said.  Joey calmed himself and began reshuffling his deck, as did Yami. 

When they were once again ready to duel, Yami let Joey go first.

"Alright.  Red Eyes, Black Dragon, in attack mode!"  Joey cheered.  He was happy that he got his best monster on the first turn.  Although it was poor strategy to put him out now, Joey wasn't taking any chances after the last match.

"And again, Frost; the Magician of the Night, this time in attack mode."  Yami said.  He placed the card down, and called an attack on Joey's card.  Slowly the numbers appeared.  Once again, from the last number.

"Zero...Zero...Zero..."  Yami said.

"Looks like your monster is one big zero, Yami."  Joey taunted.  Yami glared at him, but before they could say anything else, the last number appeared and there was a flash of black light coming from the board.  Yami looked at the card.  Four.  That made 4000.

Slowly, Joey, Yugi and Yami backed away from the table as something began to come out of the card. 

Finally, a human form appeared, fuzzy at first, but soon they were able to make out the outline of its limbs.  It hovered in the air, its knees tucked against its chest with its arms around them.  It stretched itself out and gradually lowered itself to the ground.   The light disappeared, and a human stood there.  A funny looking human because he was dressed in what looked to be like a jester's outfit.  It was black and white, as was most of him. Its hair was black with silver tips and its left eye was whitish silver while the other a deep pitch black.  It stood there for a few minutes, blinking at them and the room around it, then bowed.  It spoke in a soothing and seductive voice, one which they were sure was natural, and introduced itself.

"Greetings, I am Frost; Magician of the Night."

The three of them just stood there, gaping at him.  He looked just like the figure on the card.  Yugi immediately ran to the phone when the creature stood up straight.  Yugi called everyone.  Malik and his Yami, Ryou and Bakura, Tristan, Mai and Téa, though the last two were just out of habit. He really didn't like them sometimes...Most of the time. 

When he finished making the calls, he went back into the room and looked at the scene.  It was the same as when he had left.  Joey and Yami were staring at the card-come-to-life and it was staring back at them, blinking innocently and confusedly.  These were strange humans indeed; Yugi assumed was what the creature was thinking.  

"Uh...Are you really a card?"  Joey asked, taking a cautious step towards the card.  It simply looked at him and nodded.

"That was where I came from, was it not?  You summoned me, did you not?"  It asked.  Just then, the doorbell rang but before anyone could answer it, four people burst in.  Malik and his Yami who had poor Ryou between them, fighting over him each wanting to hold him, and Bakura who followed in silently after them.

"What was the big emergency, Yugi?"  Bakura asked, seeing that the other three were too busy to ask.  The card turned to look at the new people, Bakura held back a gasp as he stared at the beauty of the boy who seemed no older than they were.

"Who are they?" It asked. It pointed to the four people and turned to look at Yami, obviously recognizing him as his master, or at least all-knowing.

"Friends of ours.  Did you call Seto, Yugi?"  Yami asked, changing the subject. Yugi slapped his forehead.

"No! I completely forgot!"  Yugi said.  Yami sighed.

"It's alright; I'll go do it myself."  He began to walk out of the room.  As soon as he did, the card began to follow him, innocently as ever.  Yami noticed and paused.  The card copied.  Yami walked again and so did the card.  Yami paused and spoke to it.

"Stop following me."  Yami said. It looked at him, confused. Yami didn't notice and continued walking.  Yami heard him following again and turned around.  The card stood and stared at him as if to ask, 'Why are you stopping?  Is this where we're going?'

"Listen! Will you-" Yami began to yell, Yugi interrupted him.

"Why don't you stay with us, he'll be right back."  Yugi said sweetly.  The card looked at him, then back at Yami, then at Yugi until he looked like he was about to pass out from dizziness.  He knew they looked alike...But wasn't sure if he should listen to the small version of his master.  It stared at him for a few minutes, then agreed silently and sat down, crossing his legs.  This card's innocence made even Yugi look like a rebel.  It finally caught the attention of Malik and his Yami who had finally stopped pawing Ryou long enough to notice its fluid movements as it sat down, looking around.  Malik's Yami let Malik have Ryou for now and walked over to the card, sitting on the floor.  He sat down in front of it and began to study him.  The card did likewise.  Yugi tried not to laugh as the two mirrored each other's actions.  Both looking at each other with wonder.  Soon, Yugi could no longer hold back and burst out laughing.  This startled the card and he ran and hid behind the couch.  He looked at Yugi, his eyes asking if there was something he did wrong.  Yami Malik looked up and Yugi and glared in annoyance before walking over behind the couch to try and coax him out of there.  Yugi noticed the frightened card and calmed his laughter.

"It's alright...I'm sorry if I scared you."  Yugi apologized, but as soon as Yugi looked at him, the card ducked behind the couch. They all noticed the sound of bells, most likely coming from the jester's hat. Joey sighed and walked over to Yugi and lifted him up, carrying him over to the comfy armchair to sit down.  Joey could tell that Yugi was tired, so he allowed him to rest on his lap.  Joey just found him too cute to resist when he laughed.  It was hard not to pounce on him then and there.

The card peeked out from behind the sofa; Yami Malik was now back over with Ryou because the card began ignoring him.  The card watched Joey and Yugi with silent sadness; it was something he knew he could never experience.  He was a card, not a person so no one could ever love him.  He collapsed back to the floor, unable to watch any longer. The sofa was in a corner so he was only visible when he looked up.  Knowing he was invisible, he quietly began to weep to himself, every one of his master's friends were in love, even the master himself.  He knew because of the privacy he wanted so badly while calling someone named Seto.  He cried because in this group he was alone, and no one would have time for him. 

He didn't belong.

**_A/N – I hope you enjoyed this, now it's up to lemonaddict to write the next part! Please r.r!_**


	2. Chapter 02 Joey's POV

Cold Life

Hello, here is chapter 2 by moi, so don't be surprised if it sucks, ne? It's in Joey's POV btw, but since no one reads this, I'll write it at the beginning of the chapter.

PIKACHARA: We still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but someday we will! Mwahahahahahaaa!

Um... Yeah... Sure... Whatever.

HYPER HEERO: Pikachara! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! :: glomps Pikachara ::

PIKACHARA: Get off me baka, I'm not done yet. Our dearest friend :: cough cough :: lemonaddict doesn't own Frost either, the kawaii lil dude is aaaaaaaaaall Leira's. Off, I say off baka!

Anyways, on with da chapter...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey's POV:

I think I'll always remember that day. It's the day where we met  a new card, and pretty cute too. But not as much as my Yugi. I might as well tell you about it since Yugi's not about to drive my libido insane...

~Flashback~

It all started pretty normally. The day, I mean. I overslept, skipped breakfast, couldn't find my stupid uniform or any clean underwear, went to school, got there late, got lectured by the principal, went to classes, saw Yugi, had dirty thoughts about him, got bored, fell asleep numerous times, got yelled at by the teachers, received extra homework, messed up Téa's makeup, made out with Yugi on a bench, got called a fag by younger kids, beat up the younger kids that called me a fag, kissed Yugi some more, made fun of Mai, messed up **her** makeup too, went back to classes, tried to ignore the raging hard-on Yugi was giving me because he was bored, excused myself to the bathroom saying I wasn't feeling well, jerked off, went back to boring class, fell asleep, got lectured and spent time with my friends. Now, what wasn't normal is that usually I walk Yugi back to the Game Shop. Today, I had an even better reason, he was coming over for a sleepover since my old man was out of town. Not that much sleeping would be involved, we both agreed on that. We've already slept together once, and it felt so good, but it's been a while, and Yugi wants it, and hey, anything for Yugi. Oh yeah, I was telling you something wasn't I. Oh yes, I remember now. So anyway, I was looking forward to the sleep-over and I started day dreaming and the teacher didn't like that. No reason to keep me after class though, right? Nooooo, stupid teacher, had to keep me after school...

Soon after being yelled at for day dreaming, the teacher started her lesson again, and I received a note from Yugi, who was sitting beside me. He said he was sorry that I got yelled at, and that he would wait for me at the Game Shop, after all, he had left his bag with his stuff for the sleepover there and that I had better hurry, cause he wanted to spend some time with me, and only me. He's so sweet, I love him so much!

I think I'll skip forward to when I arrived at the Game Shop, cause hey, what the teacher told me (yelled is more appropriate) is strictly between her and me, and no, it wasn't a kinky sex talk, I only do that with Yugi, over the phone when he knows Yami won't interrupt him and that my old man won't interrupt me. Ahem. Anyway, Yami and Yugi seemed to be concentrating on something, and Yami was muttering to himself. Poor guy, I always knew he was mad! No matter, now is not the time to break habits. I walked up to Yugi, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey, Yugi! Yami! What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Yami was showing me this really weird card he found." my little Yugi said.

"Weird? What's so weird?" I asked.

Yami showed me the card, and it seemed pretty interesting, only it had no defense or attack points. Weird...

"Hmm, Frost; Magician of the Night. What does that mean?" I wondered aloud, handing Yami back his card.

"I don't know... I've never encountered such a card. I've been wondering about it all afternoon... Joey?" Yami asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your deck with you?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" I wondered. I stood up straight, reluctantly letting go of Yugi to fish out my deck.

"Would you mind dueling against me? I really need to test out this card." Yami pleaded.

"Sure. Right here?" I asked.

"Here is fine. Let's go into the house though. Would you mind closing the shop, Yugi?" Yami asked my Yugi.

"No problem. I'll meet you guys out there." Yugi said.

He went to the shop entrance and began locking up while we headed into the back to set up the match.

Ten minutes passed and we finally set up the match, ready to duel.

Here I came, the best duelist in the world! No one stood a chance against me!

Needless to say that I was beaten. But the weird thing is that the card's defense points appeared only when my Flame Swordsman attacked him. And since it was 3800, I kinda lost... Yugi is so cute when he whines! I asked for a rematch, which is only fair cause I didn't know its defense points. And guess what, I got my Red Eyes Black Dragon first go this time. He didn't last long either... The card's attack points were 4000... So, um, yeah, beaten again...

But this time, a figure emerged from the card, as if we were in an arena... But we weren't, so it was weird.

Finally, a human form appeared, fuzzy at first, but soon I could make out the outline of its limbs. It hovered in the air, its knees tucked against its chest with its arms around them. It stretched itself out and gradually lowered itself to the ground. The light disappeared, and a human stood there. A funny looking human because he was dressed in what looked to be like a jester's outfit. It was black and white, as was most of him. Its hair was black with silver tips and its left eye was whitish silver while the other a deep pitch black. It stood there for a few minutes, blinking at them and the room around it, then bowed. It spoke in a soothing and seductive voice, one which I think was natural, and introduced itself.

"Greetings, I am Frost; Magician of the Night."

I could only gape at it. This certainly falls under the weird category.

Suddenly, Yugi jumped up and ran to the phone, apparently calling the gang.

Oh no! He called Mai and Téa. How could he? Téa was going to be mad at me, I mean, to mess up her make up, I had to spill my lunch on her head. She was wearing white, and today there was spaghetti, you get the picture, don't you?

I must say, this person, I guess, was quite innocent looking, it simply stared at us blinking, looking confused. What was it thinking about? If it was about my Yugi, he was in serious trouble. No one thought about my Yugi without me killing them.

"Uh... are you really a card?" I asked.

"That was where I came from, was it not? You summoned me, did you not?" it asked. What was it high on? No one spoke like that, even Yami didn't anymore! Well, almost not anymore.

Before Yami could answer it, there was a knock, and before Yami could go open it, Malik, his Yami came in arguing about who should carry poor Ryou. Ah, the problems of being in a threesome... They were followed by Bakura. That guy, even though I don't 1OO% trust him, is pretty cool, I love the way he talks to _dearest Pharaoh-chan_. God that nickname still gets to me. It's better than the one I accidentally gave him while talking to Yugi on the net. It was typo, it happens! I swear I didn't mean to call him Yamo! He still wants to kill me for that...

"What was the big emergency, Yugi?" Bakura asked, probably because Malik and his Yami were still fighting about who should hold Ryou... Poor guy, I'd hate to be him.

"Who are they?" Frost asked, pointing at them while looking at Yami questioningly. Why? I mean, I look much better than Yami. Maybe cause Frost realized that Yami is supposed to be his master. Chains... Bondage... Wonderful little hentai thought went through my mind then, all of them involving Yugi...

"Friends of ours. Did you call Seto, Yugi?" Yami asked, changing the subject.

"No! I completely forgot!" Yugi said, slapping his forehead. I know one place I'd like to slap!

"It's alright; I'll go do it myself."

Heh, I guess he needs to talk to Seto alone. Phone sex. No, I'll never let Yami live that down as long as telephones exist.

Yami started to walk out of the room. The card followed him. Cute! I knew Yugi was melting. He had this thing for cute objects. I guess Yami sorta noticed, he paused on his way to the door. So did the card. Yami walked some more, and the card followed. Cute, but not as much as Yugi.

"Stop following me." Yami said. Hey! That was no way to talk to such a cute card! Does Yami have **no** compassion whatsoever?

"Why are you stopping? Is this where we're going?" Frost asked.

"Listen, will you..." Yami started to yell. Jeez, someone here is approaching the wrong time of the month...

Luckily, my little Yugi interrupted that cold-hearted bastard before he could hurt poor Frost.

"Why don't you stay with us, he'll be right back." he said sweetly.

There it goes again, looking at my Yugi, well at him and Yami. But no one checks out **my** Yugi without facing the consequences.

Frost decided to stay with us, sitting on the floor. I think Malik and Yami Malik noticed him, cause they left Ryou alone, because the darkest of the three went over to Frost and sat down facing him, obviously studying him. Frost did the same, and Yugi was having a hard time trying to stifle his laughter, but that didn't last long, and he burst out laughing. I think he frightened Frost, because he went to hide behind the couch. This annoyed Malik's Yami greatly, he glared at Yugi before going over to try to coax Frost out of hiding.

Yugi calmed his laughter, apologizing, but it didn't change anything. Poor guy, I could tell he was tired, so I carried him over to the comfy armchair, and I pulled him onto my lap. So cute, my Yugi. He'd better rest well, because I had been trying hard not to pounce him here and there, but once we got to my place, I was going to jump him. I couldn't resist him. Yami Malik returned beside Malik and Ryou because Frost was ignoring him.

I don't really remember much after then.

Later on, when everyone had returned home and Yugi had said goodnight to Yami, we walked to my place, holding hands in a comfortable silence. As we entered my apartment complex, Yugi talked.

"I like Frost, Joey, isn't he cute?" he asked me.

"I guess so, but no one is cuter than you Yugi." I said.

Yugi blushed, have I ever told you how cute he is when he does? Because he is. I smiled and picked him up, carrying him up to my place.

Soon we reached my door. I had to put Yugi down to find my key, but don't think I liked it. While I fumbled through my pockets, Yugi suddenly transformed into his demon self, totally evil and incredibly irresistible. He licked his fingers, as if he had some food on them, and slowly, ever so slowly slid them in and out of his mouth. This, of course, made it very hard (no pun intended) for me to concentrate on finding my key. As if him just **being** there didn't make things hard for me...

Eventually I managed to find my keys, no thanks to a raging hard-on that Yugi gave me, and I opened the door. Yugi walked in, not even looking at me. I gawked at him for a while, until he asked me what I was staring at. Only then did I enter, making sure that I closed and locked the door behind me.

Yugi came up to me.

"Finally alone..." he said seductively, starting a night of passion, our second.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toldja it was sucky... Leira writes so much better than I do. What didja think? Is it really sucky, or is it even worse than that? Please review, and do not despair, next chapter is Leira's.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – This is in normal pov and you get to see more of what Bakura thinks about Frost.  Frost isn't very innocent in this chapter, but all is explained.  Please r/r!_

(Chapter 3 in normal point of view.)

Joey and Yugi had just left a little after the others.  They had come but everyone had forgotten about Frost and just hung out.  Seto would be arriving soon; he was working so he couldn't come over till a little later.  That was perfectly fine with Yami; it would give them time alone.

The others hadn't been there for very long.  They didn't have much to do so they left early, Yami spent the whole time on the phone with Seto.  Now Seto had to come over and help Yami rid himself of the painful erection that he had thanks to their little 'conversation'.  

About ten minutes after everyone left, Seto arrived at the door and Yami eagerly let him in.  They were about to go up the stairs when Yami heard weeping coming from behind the couch. His hormones set aside for the moment; he went to check out where the noise was coming from. He peered over the couch to see Frost curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth while crying.  Yami sighed.

"Frost, what's wrong?"  He asked.  Frost nearly jumped, startled by Yami and stood up.

"N, nothing sir.  Sorry for disturbing you, I'll just go back inside my card."  Frost said quickly.  He sounded like a child.  Yami tried to speak to him and tell him it was alright but Frost had already returned to the card.

"Who was that, Yami?"  Seto asked. He walked up behind Yami and hugged him, kissing his neck.

"A rare card that I found and released this afternoon.  Speaking of release...I believe you promised me something, didn't you?"  Yami asked seductively.  Seto grinned and the two of them headed upstairs to Yami's bedroom.  

Frost spent his first night in the house of his new master, trapped in his card.  Cold and alone.

Bakura growled. He couldn't get a minute of sleep in this house, Ryou and his lovers were so loud.  Bakura even tried putting four pillows over his head and **still heard them.  He sighed and chose to block them out by letting his thoughts lead him away.  He chose to think about that card he met earlier that night...**

Wait.  The card?  Bakura had completely forgotten.  He had spent too much time glaring at Malik and his Yami every time they tried to talk him into joining the three of them because he looked so much like Ryou.  They thought it would be 'fun'.  Somehow, that wasn't Bakura's idea of 'fun'.  

_That card...What was his name?  Frost...That's it.  He's so innocent; I wonder what hurt him...?  Something must have or he wouldn't have hidden.  I don't think he was really **that afraid of Yugi. I never actually saw him come out from behind the couch either...I need to go check it out.**_

Bakura got out of bed.  This 'mission' was mostly just so he could get out of the house and not have to listen to the three lovers next to his room.

He snuck down the stairs, not that it made a difference.  They wouldn't have heard a stampede.  He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes, it was winter and very cold.  He left through the front door and made his way to Yugi and Yami's.  It was early winter so there wasn't any snow yet.

He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm and quickened his pace to the game shop.  It didn't take long.  But as he expected, the door was locked.  Luckily, being a grave robber, he picked the locked and got inside.  

Only to hear the same noise that he heard at his house. Bakura sighed in defeat; he obviously wasn't going to get rid of it and walked around the house.  He was looking for the card, human or not.  Then he sensed something behind him

"What are you doing here?"  It came from behind him.  He was in the same room that they were in when they first met the card and Bakura was looking over the couch.  He quickly turned around and was face to face with someone that he hadn't seem before...At least he didn't **think he'd seen this person before.  He couldn't really tell in the dark but the person was wearing a loosed black t-shirt, loose pants that only went down to his knees and had a black rope as a belt.  To finish it off he was wearing some weird collar made out of some soft material.**

"Who are you?"  Bakura asked.

"It figures...No one has remembered me tonight."  The person sighed.  He walked across the room and sat on a chair.

"Frost?"  Bakura asked.

"Yes.  I'm glad your brain is still working."  Frost snorted.  Bakura was confused.  This wasn't the same Frost they had all met earlier.

"You just look different, I didn't recognize you."  Bakura said.

"Don't worry about it.  Have you come to see Yami?  He's upstairs with Seto." Frost said.

"No I didn't come to see them.  I came to see if you were alright.  I hadn't seen you all evening.  What's with the change?" Bakura asked.

"What?  You mean why I am no longer innocent like before?"  Frost asked.  Bakura nodded.  "Well...I would have remained that way had I not been exposed to such things like those that are going on above us.  Those actions brought back memories and with them present, it's impossible to be innocent.  I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, I can assure you I would have like to remain innocent.  The memories I have aren't exactly pleasant ones."  Frost explained.

"I know what you mean."  Bakura muttered.

"What do you mean?  I have at least a thousand years worth of memories.  Surely you cannot have that many."  Frost said.

"I can and I do.  So does Yami and so does Malik.  We're spirits that were sealed in ancient items."  Bakura went to explain but stopped when Frost raised a hand.

"Please, go no further.  I have no desire to hear another person's memories or story. I don't mean to offend but I won't be here long and you'll wish you hadn't told me."  Frost said.  Bakura sat down across from him and looked at him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.  Frost sighed.  "If things go the way I believe they shall, I won't be needed here.  I wish Yami had never found me, I prefer to be alone." Frost said.  He slouched in his chair and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"So why did you come here, Bakura?"  Frost asked.

"I thought I answered that."  Bakura responded.

"True, but not to my satisfaction.  I would like to know more."  Frost said.

"Because I have to admit that I was quite taken with you when I first saw you and I was worried you were hurt.  Like I said, I hadn't seen you all evening." This seemed to shock Frost for he paused in his movements and looked at Bakura.

"Taken with me...?" Frost asked, rather surprised.  Bakura nodded.  "Please don't lie to me.  I don't need that."  Frost said.  

"I'm not lying to you."  Bakura said.  

"Prove it, then."  Frost said.  

"How?"  Bakura asked, unsure of what Frost meant.

"In anyway that you think you'll be able to make me understand."  Frost said.  The two of them sat there, the noises coming from Yami and Seto soon to drive them mad.  Without thinking, Bakura stood up and walked over to Frost.  

"Stand up."  Bakura said.  Frost looked at him, but did as he was told.  Bakura stood there, then wrapped his arms around Frost, gently and began kissing his neck.

"B, Bakura?"  Frost asked, startled.

"Shh." Bakura hushed. He led Frost and himself back down to the chair and Bakura continued his kisses. Frost was frozen in place, but relaxed at Bakura's warmth and leaned into his touch, running his hands over Bakura's back.

"Bakura...You shouldn't..."  Frost gasped.  Bakura pulled away slightly to look at Frost.

"And why not?"  He asked.  

"Because...Because..." Frost struggled to find a suitable answer to the question.

"Not good enough, Frost."  Bakura reattached his lips to Frost's neck and Frost whimpered, begging for more contact.

"I thought you said I shouldn't?"  Bakura teased.  Frost growled and Bakura grinned.  "You're cute when you growl."  Bakura kissed the tip of Frost's nose and moved his hands underneath Frost's shirt.

"No...You can't..."  Frost protested.  He wanted it, but they just couldn't do something like that.  "Please...Listen..."  Frost said as Bakura continued his ministrations.  Fed up, Frost freed one of his hands that was pinned between them and snapped his fingers.

Bakura sat up in bed sweating.  Was it a dream?  He ran a hand through his hair a gasped for air.  It had been so real. And if it wasn't a dream...

_Why can I still taste him?_

_A/N – What do you think?  I know you might think that Bakura should have kissed Frost's lips, but you'll see why he doesn't later.  It's all part of an idea, so don't worry.  And yes they will find out if it was a dream or not. Now it's up to Lemonaddict.  Please r/r!_

_~Leira~_


	4. Chapter 04 Ryou's POV

Cold Life  
  
Yes, internet is down. Dammit. Stoopid comp won't connect properly. Wonder what's wrong. Not curious.  
  
PIKACHARA: Nothing here is hers. Nothing I tell you!!  
  
Ahem... Now, I will be writing in Ryou-chan's POV. Feel free to glomp him after.  
  
Mali is Yami Malik and 'Lik (and for Christ's sake, do not pronounce lick, please! It already cracks me up bad enough!) is Malik.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I was woken up by light coming through the closed shutters. How annoying. Just when I was enjoying a quiet cuddle with my lovers for once, and the sun decided to be an annoying little bugger. I must be spending to much time with my lovers, their behavior was starting to rub off on me. Bakura wouldn't be happy. But at that time, who cared what Bakura would think? I was relaxing in a warm embrace from my two lovers, and the world could just sod off for the moment. I opened my eyes wide. I really was spending too much time with my lovers! I couldn't believe I had used such language. Then I smiled, I still knew how to speak properly.  
  
Of course, once I had woken up, it was impossible for me not to torment my lovers. And over time, I had become quite the expert in that area. I knew just the trick, and their reactions would be quite worth the bother of setting this up. I wrapped my arm around Mali, just like 'Lik had at the time, and ran my hand up and down his flank in a teasing movement that I knew aroused him. I heard him murmur in his sleep, leaning into the caresses. Good, now on to phase two. I wrapped my other unoccupied arm around 'Lik, just like Mali's, and put my hand on his ass, just like Mali was. If there was one place where 'Lik was sensitive, apart from his cock, it was his ass. The slightest touch would give him the biggest hard-on of the century. I ran my hand up and down, feeling his body react to the touch. Just as I felt them wake up, I quickly, but yet went unnoticed, removed my arms, putting them back into their original positions. I heard Mali mumble something about wanting more and 'Lik groan.  
  
"Mali, more! Please!" I heard 'Lik plead.  
  
"What? But you were giving me the best time of my life? Why did you stop?" Mali asked him.  
  
I supposed realization had dawned on them, as they fell silent. I felt them sit up in bed.  
  
"Ryou-chan..." I heard 'Lik say.  
  
"We know you're awake..." Mali continued.  
  
I faked a waking up groan, when one of them leaned down, pressing small kisses to my abdomen, causing me to giggle.  
  
"Okay, okay, I give in, it was me!" I giggled, opening my eyes to see their amused faces peering down at me.  
  
"Well, now that you've gotten us up, if you see what I mean, you're going to have to suffer the consequences..." Mali whispered huskily.  
  
"Oh, um, come on guys, let me at least have breakfast and warn Bakura!" I pleaded, before jumping out of bed and running down into the kitchen where Bakura was already sitting. Quietly. Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is a miracle. He seemed to be thinking, deep in thought too, I wonder if it hurt him much... Yet, I couldn't help but worry, because usually when he did think, it was that something was on his mind, something serious.  
  
"Bakura?" I asked.  
  
He blinked once, and turned to face me.  
  
"G'morning Ryou, had a good night?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. What's wrong? You seem preoccupied."  
  
"Oh nothing, I had a strange dream last night."  
  
Resisting the urge to ask him how on Earth he had managed to sleep last night, I sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I dreamt that I went to see Frost, I don't know why... And, um... Well, I got into Yugi and Yami's place, and of course, being the lucky person that I am, I got to hear dearest Pharaoh-chan and Seto going at it like wild rabbits on Viagra. And then, Frost came out, but not like we had seen him, he seemed... different. He said that it was because of the two lovers upstairs, that them being together like that had brought back his memories. And um, he said that he wouldn't be around for long, and I asked him why. He said... He said that no one cared for him. It all ended up with me kissing him, and trying to go further. When I didn't stop, something happened, and I woke up then. But it felt so... so real Ryou. It's confusing me. Was it, or was it not?"  
  
Just as I was about to answer him, my lovers burst into the room. I love them to death, but they really do have the worse timing. There was no way that I would be able to help Bakura now. I sighed.  
  
"There you are Ryou-chan! Oh. Hi Bakura!" 'Lik said brightly, too brightly... He was scaring me.  
  
"Oh hi Bakura, you sure you don't wanna join us? It could be lots of fun you know..." Mali said seductively.  
  
Bakura glared at him.  
  
"No, I like to sleep at night." he said before exiting the room.  
  
"Serves you right." I told him.  
  
"Oh, I know what would be just right, right now, do you 'Lik?" Mali asked.  
  
"Hmm, Ryou-chan with cream on top?"  
  
"Just what I was thinking. 'Lik, get the whipped cream, Ryou-chan, come here, we won't hurt you too much."  
  
I was going to pay dearly for my earlier on teasing. I told you it was all worth it. Poor Bakura though... 


	5. Chapter 5

Cold Life, Chapter 5

Bakura left the house after speaking with Ryou.  Not that it had helped; his lovers had barged in at the wrong moment. But at least he got it out.  

Now he headed back to the game shop to pay Frost another visit...Or just a visit, depending on whether or not the night before was real.  Bakura was determined to find out.

He walked into the shop through the front entrance to find Yugi at the counter and Joey kissing him from the other side.  Bakura sighed and cleared his throat.  Both boys pulled away embarrassed.  Yugi was blushing furiously.

"Good morning, Bakura. You're up early."  Yugi said, nervously.  Bakura didn't normally come to the game shop unless Ryou was with him.

"I have a lot on my mind.  Have you seen-" Before Bakura could finish his question, he heard the tinkling of bells as someone walked into the shop from the house.

"Frost, what are you doing out here?  I thought you were staying with Yami?"  Yugi asked.  Not annoyed, just curious.

"Oh...I'm just in the way back there.  I was actually looking for my card, have you seen it?"  Frost asked politely.  He was dressed in the same outfit as he had been the night before when he first appeared.  The black and white jester's outfit that made him seem out of place...Just because of the absence of colour in it.  Especially next to Yugi's tri-coloured hair.

"I'm not really sure...I think I saw it around here somewhere..."  Yugi muttered.  He began looking around the desk but came up with nothing.  "I'm so sorry Frost.  I can't find it."  Yugi apologized.

"That's alright, I'm sure it's somewhere."  Frost said.  Then it seemed he noticed Bakura, for his eyes widened and he quickly excused himself and left back into the house.

"I wonder what's bothering him..."  Yugi wondered.

"Do you mind if I speak with him, Yugi?"  Bakura asked.  Yugi looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Go ahead.  Just be careful, Yami and Seto are still back there."  Yugi warned.  Bakura chuckled and headed towards the back.  Before he reached there, the three of them heard a yell and a thud as someone hit the floor.

"I said **get lost!" It was Yami.  Frost ran out into the shop, dressed differently.  He was in the clothes that Bakura had seen him in the night before.  Something was very odd here...**

"Frost, what happened?"  Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry, sir.  It seems I have upset Yami."  Frost said.

"What did you do?"  Joey asked.

"I...I'm not really sure.  I can't remember...He said something about staying out of the house and staying in the shop.  I guess I must have forgotten when I went back in."  Frost said.

"What was the thud?" Bakura asked.  Frost stared at him nervously for a few seconds and lowered his head. 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."  Frost said quietly.  Yugi wasn't going to let it slide so he walked up to Frost and looked closely at his face.

"He hit you."  Yugi said angrily.

"I'm sorry.  It was my fault.  I walked in on him and..."  Frost couldn't finish.  "I'll just go for a walk."  Frost said.  He went to leave, but Bakura grabbed him.

"Stay here."  He said angrily. Frost looked scared, obviously thinking Bakura was mad at him.  Bakura noticed and calmed a little. "I'm not mad at you."  Bakura assured, then he stormed into the other room.  Yami was just walking out with Seto.

Bakura walked straight up to Yami and punched him in the jaw, hard.  Then he grabbed Frost and took him out of the shop.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" Frost asked.

"I need to speak with you.  What happened last night was...real, wasn't it?"  Bakura asked.  Frost was silent for a few minutes.

"Yes."  He said finally, Bakura relaxed.  They continued walking down the street, not really knowing where they were going.

"Why did you stop us?"  Bakura asked.

"Because...I don't want you to regret anything."  Frost said.  "You seem to forget I am only a card."  He explained.  Then out of no where, Frost's card appeared in his hand, the picture evidently missing.

"I thought you couldn't find it?"  Bakura said.

"It was something for me to do while waiting for Yami.  You know...I'm pretty sure Yami only got mad because I walked in on him when he told me to stay away...I don't think he would hit me."  

"I wouldn't put it past him, Frost.  He is a Pharaoh afterall."  Bakura said.

"I know, but still..."  Frost trailed off.  

"So why did you change back into these clothes?"  Bakura asked.

"Because I walked in on Yami the other clothes are just for the innocent side...  I think I'll stay in these clothes though. I was only in my other ones to try and make you believe that last night wasn't real.  I do want to be with you but...I just can't."  Frost said sadly.  He stopped walking and Bakura stopped to look at him.

"We can still try, Frost.  I'm not letting you go that easily."  Bakura said, looking into Frost's eyes to show he was serious.  Frost sighed.

"I guess if you're willing to try...I'll have to as well. But please, promise me you won't lie to me, I couldn't take it."  Frost said.

"I won't.  I promise."  Bakura embraced Frost and pulled him into the alley so no one would see them.

"Here, Bakura?"  Frost asked.

"No.  I just want to be alone, I don't need others to see us."  Bakura said.  He kissed Frost's cheek, then pulled him in for another hug, content just to hold him.

"Yami, how could you?!"  Yugi cried.  He reluctantly helped Yami up as he rubbed his jaw.

"What do you mean?"  Yami asked.

"You hit him! He's a **card Yami!  That doesn't mean you should hit him."  Yugi said.**

"I didn't hit him!"  Yami yelled.  Yugi took a cautious step back.  "...I'm sorry I yelled Yugi." Yami apologized.

"It's alright I guess...But...Who hit him then?"  Yugi asked.

"Seto did."  Yami said.  Seto looked at Yugi, a look that told him he'd better back off.  

"I see..."  Yugi said.  Then he fled into the house.

"Great, thanks a lot, Seto."  Joey grumbled before pushing past him and Yami, following Yugi to his room.

"Bakura, are you sure I should go back there?  I mean, you hit Yami.  He's going to be mad at me...But I have to tell you that he wasn't the one that hit me...It was Seto."  Frost explained quickly.  They were standing in front of the game shop, Frost hesitating to go inside.

"Seto hit you?"  Bakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah...Because I upset Yami. Yami yelled at me though..."  Frost said.

"I see...Well we're going inside anyways."  Bakura started to lead Frost inside the game shop.

"Bakura, wait!"  They heard Ryou's yell.  He was running towards them, Malik and his Yami not far behind.

"What is it?"  Bakura asked.  Ryou didn't answer, instead he ran behind him and Frost, using them as a protective shield.

"Hide me."  He whispered.  Bakura resisted the urge to laugh and instead, led Frost into the shop leaving Ryou to deal with his lovers, alone.

A/N – Not even going to bother to ask anyone to r/r because no one does, so I have nothing to say.

~Leira~


	6. Chapter 06 Yugi's POV

Cold Life 

Ugh. It is quarter to two in the morning and Leira is making me write my chapter. Life is cruel. Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi's POV:

I slammed he door to my room. How dare he? I really hate him. I only vaguely bear him because he's Yami's lover, that's all. But he's a stuck up jerk and there are times like this when I want to kill him. I was annoyed, and I had a good reason to. I knew no better way to vent my rage than to play my music as loud as possible. Especially since the music that I liked annoyed Seto to no end. I loved it!

I was jumping up and down on my bed when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me down onto the bed. Only one person could do that and know they'd get away with it.

"Hey Joey!"

"Hey lover!" he greeted me, turning me round to face him.

He certainly looked smug...

"Lookin' good baby." he said, almost seductively.

"Joey. We did it last night, isn't that enough for you?" I asked.

"Nope. I love you so much Yugi."

Pity that won't get him anywhere right now.

"Joey, can you for once not think with your bottom half?"

That calmed him down. At least the hentai grin left his face.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, serious.

I felt his fingers softly stroke my cheek and I leaned into the caress.

"I don't know why Yami and Seto are prejudiced against Frost. I mean, he didn't mean to walk in on them, yet Seto hits him. And besides Frost, I simply can't stand Seto. I try, I really do, to accept him for Yami's sake. He's so happy with him. But Seto is a stuck-up jerk. It's like he had a stick up his ass 24/7. I'm a kid to him, nothing more and he treats me like one! I hate him so much Joey! He's mean to Frost for no reason. I thought he'd change once he hooked up with Yami, but now it's even worse, I see him more often than ever."

"Maybe Yami put a vibrating dildo up his ass to mark his territory..." Joey joked.

"Joey! I'm serious!" I all but yelled.

He put a finger to my lips.

"Hush sweetheart. I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. But if he really bothers you that much, you should speak to Seto about it, or at least Yami."

"But I don't want Yami to have to see Seto less because of me. He's so much in love he hates being without him."

"But if you don't, Seto will continue to bother you, and someday you'll just burst, and it'll be worse. Besides, who says Yami will see him less? He'll probably just go to Seto's house more or make Seto change his ways. Everything will be okay baby. I promise."

He pulled me into a gently hug.

"When did you get so intelligent?" I mumbled jokingly.

"The day you became my boyfriend."

Sweet. That would get him somewhere.

I looked up at him.

"That's so sweet Joey!"

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

He pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. All too soon, he broke off.

"You're so sweet Yugi." he whispered.

With that, he pulled me into another kiss, this time deep and needy. I knew what he was aiming at, and honestly, how could I resist him?

He straddled my thighs, still kissing me. His hands tugged at my t-shirt, trying to take it off. I lifted myself a little to help him take it off, breaking the kiss. But no sooner had the shirt passed my lips that Joey's were back upon mine, hungrily kissing me, absorbing the moans caused by his wandering hands. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off, never breaking the kiss and I let my hands wander like his over my upper body.

Suddenly, one of his hands slipped under my boxers and started stroking my erection roughly. I almost screamed at the sensation and arched towards the touch.

Just then, we heard someone clear their throats. Uh oh...

Joey was off me in a flash, sitting on the side of the bed, and I was pretty sure that he had stuck his most angelic and innocent smile on his face.

I looked up.

It was Yami...

"Hello Yugi, Joey." he said, amiably.

This was even worse than I had expected. He was keeping his anger in check, but soon he would explode and it would be serious.

"Um... Hi Yami!" I said, exaggeratedly cheerful, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello..." Joey mumbled.

"Joey, what have I told you about ravishing my aibou in my house?" he asked, still as amiable as ever, before walking off.

I could only stare. He knew we were intimate? And he didn't mind? Wow. Now **that** was being lucky!

Joey turned to face me, his face was sort of red. He was blushing. How cute!

"Sorry bout that Yugi." he said.

I reached out and rested my hand on his cheek, gently caressing it.

"It's okay, Joey. I don't mind, he doesn't either. We just have to be more careful next time."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yes. Besides, we might not be able to do it now, but tonight he's leaving on a long weekend with Seto. Who knows... You might just have convinced me to want to go for a ride tonight, if you see what I mean."

Joey grinned and kissed my nose.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too, now come here and give me a hug!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The end... For now, of course. Please read and review and don't worry, Leira will be writing the next chapter, so you can expect better quality of chapter from her. Oyasumi minna-san.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – I'm really, really sorry this took so long, I just haven't been able to think of anything recently.  Please r/r!_

Cold Life, Chapter 7

Just as Frost and Bakura stepped into the game shop, they saw Yugi bolt up to his room and Joey follow him.  

Behind them, Ryou was pounced on by his two lovers.  Bakura sighed, Ryou probably ran away from them again.  He always does when whipped cream is involved.

"There you are.  I see you brought my card back too."  Yami said angrily while absently rubbing his jaw.

"I don't think he should be your card anymore, Yami."  Bakura glared, hiding Frost behind him protectively.  Yami glared at Bakura.

"Are you saying that a tomb robber would be kinder than a Pharaoh?"  Seto interrupted. 

"_Former Pharaoh you mean."  Bakura snapped. He glared death at Seto and his millennium ring began to give off and eerie glow.  Yami sighed angrily and marched up the stairs to get Yugi.  He noticed that neither his lover nor the robber were going to back down so he decided to leave them be.  _

He returned minutes later to find Seto gone and Bakura kneeling next to Frost.

"Frost, wake up!"  Bakura cried.

"What's going on?"  Yugi said, worriedly as he and Joey ran into the room.  Yami just looked and headed out the door to look for Seto.

"Seto...he caught me off guard and tripped me.  Then he hit Frost really hard, he knocked him unconscious."  Bakura said when Yugi and Joey joined him. "Please, wake up, Frost."  Bakura whispered.  Slowly, Frost's eyes began to move and his eyes opened.

"What happened?"  Frost asked.  He reached up to rub a sore spot on his head, when he pulled his hand away, he went pale. There was blood on his hand.

"What happened?!" Frost asked, frantically he was almost in tears.

"Calm down, you're fine it's not a lot of blood.  But...Seto hit you and I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."  Bakura said.  Frost looked at him, sadness in his eyes.

"I can't stay here, Bakura.  Bad things will keep happening! It's because I don't belong!" Frost cried, burying his head in Bakura's shoulder.  Bakura sat there and held him for a few moments while Joey and Yugi watched from behind.

"Yugi,"  Bakura whispered, standing up with Frost in his arms.  "I'm taking him home with me so he can get better."  Bakura muttered.  Then the carried Frost out of the shop.

The last thing Frost remembered, was being carried out of the game shop by Bakura.  Not too long afterwards, he had fallen asleep, too tired to keep his eyes open.  Now he awoke in a place that was unfamiliar but he was in a nice warm bed so he didn't mind.  He knew Bakura had brought him somewhere safe and warm.  He yawned and pulled the sheets up to his chin, suddenly feeling the need to warm himself and not wanting to wake. He dared to open one eye and when he did he sat up, looking out the window, not believing what he saw.

"It's night...? Already? But I almost never sleep during the sunset, so why...?"  Frost whispered to himself.  Then he remembered where he had been hit and ran a hand up his head to find it.  His fingers met with a rough fabric and he smiled; Bakura must have bandaged him up while he was asleep.  Frost yawned again and crawled out of bed, walking over to the window and sitting on the relatively large ledge and looked up at the night sky, sighing contentedly.  

A little while later, he heard footsteps approach the room and the door opened.  Frost didn't bother to turn around and continued to look out the window. The figure's steps paused as he entered, then the door shut and he walked over to Frost, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I didn't know you were awake.  How do you feel?"  Bakura asked.

"Better, thank you.  I'm just...surprised I slept so long, I missed the sunset."  Frost said, somewhat longingly.  The sunset was one of his favourite things as it signaled the start of night; what his card was designed for.

"I didn't want to wake you, you needed your rest.  But next time I promise to make sure you're awake to see it."  Bakura rested his head on Frost's shoulder and the two stared out into the sky.

"Next time... Will that ever happen?"  Frost whispered to himself, Bakura, being as close as he was, heard it and frowned.

"Why wouldn't it?"  Bakura asked.

"I don't know.  I was just wondering..."  He said, still looking at the sky.  In the moonlight, his skin seemed to give off a pale silver glow because it was so pale, paler than even Bakura.

"Well I'll make sure it happens." Bakura said, smiling.  He placed gentle kisses on Frost's neck and slowly led him backwards from the ledge towards the bed, placing him on it gently so that he was lying on his stomach.

"Bakura..." Frost whispered, just saying his name but not for any particular reason other than liking the sound of it.  Bakura smiled and continued to kiss Frost's neck softly, running his hands up his shirt to rub his back soothingly.  The glow continued even away from the window.  He looked...ethereal. 

"You're so beautiful, Frost." Bakura mumbled against his neck.  If Bakura had been looking, he would have seen the very detectable blush that painted Frost's ghostly white cheeks.

Bakura began to remove Frost's clothing leisurely, taking in every bit of skin he uncovered. Though Frost's name and skin colour implied that he was cold, he was in fact very warm.  

Taking his time, Bakura kissed his way down Frost's now bare back and slid his pants off his slender hips and finally, completely off his legs.

"Please...Bakura."  Frost whispered.  Bakura smiled and moved back up to Frost's neck. He caressed Frost's sides with one hand and used the other to remove his own clothing.

"Patience."  Bakura murmured. Once both were completely rid of clothing, Bakura grabbed lubricant from the night stand.  Frost was going to turn over, but Bakura stopped him.

"Stay like that." He said.  Frost was hurt a little, but stayed on his stomach, placing his arms under a pillow and resting his head, waiting.[1]

As he felt Bakura stretching him, his mind wandered.  He body still gave all the reactions it should, so nothing was noted.

_Why won't he look at me...? He thought. __Is it...is it because of what I am? ...No, I shouldn't think that.  Bakura loves me...doesn't he? He realized he's never actually heard Bakura say that. Nor had he felt what it was like to kiss him._

All thoughts left once Bakura had entered him.  It wasn't painful; he was a virgin but adjusted well because of what he was.  Again, his mind strayed.  He heard his body react to Bakura's actions, but he felt far away.  Bakura might as well have been fucking a robot, programmed to make noises of pleasure if hit in the right spot.  Even when they both finally came, he didn't come down to Earth, just lay there thinking with Bakura passed out on his back.

And so it continued for many days and weeks.

"Frost? Are you alright?"  Yugi asked.  Frost was spending the day in the shop while Yami and Seto were out.  They were supposed to spend time together, but Yugi was too caught up in the store to do very much.  However, he did notice when the card just sat and stared into space for over an hour.  The raven and snowy haired boy was yet again, dressed differently.  According to Frost, it was what Bakura wanted him to dress in.  Today, he was wearing loose black pants with a silk button up shirt that was un-tucked and down to his mid-thigh. He had a small collar around his neck made of leather and had a little crescent moon shaped tag on it.  His face had black eye shadow and black lipstick.  Frost disliked parts of the outfit, but wanted Bakura to be happy, so he left everything the way it was.

"...Fine." Frost mumbled.  He was bored, usually his days were spent underneath Bakura.  Since that first time, Frost noticed that Bakura was no longer as sweet as he was before.  It seemed he kept pushing him away every time Frost got close.

"Are you sure?"  Yugi asked.  Frost nodded and continued staring at the vase in front of him.  Yugi sighed, knowing that if something was bothering him, he wasn't going to get an answer no matter what.  Frost was like that, he never opened up much, only to Bakura.

At that thought, Bakura walked into the game shop.

"Is he alright?"  Yugi asked, pointing to Frost, when Bakura walked up to the counter where Yugi was sitting on a stool.  Bakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure, he's been acting that way for a while." Meanwhile, Frost hasn't noticed Bakura's entrance yet.  "Frost."  Bakura said. Frost looked up and his eyes showed a small sign of life as he got up.

"You're back."  He said, walking over to Bakura.

"I just had a few things to do.  Would you like to go home? I think that Ryou and his lovers may be there, unfortunately."  He said.  Frost just shrugged, indifferent.

"It's up to you."  He said.  Bakura nodded.

"Thanks for keeping him company, Yugi."  Yugi nodded and Bakura led Frost out of the shop.

_Something isn't right. Yugi thought to himself, before going back to the work he had in front of him._

**1 – This plays an important role, later.**

_A/N – I hope this was okay...oh, and I found out about that anonymous review thing.  As it turns out we hadn't set it to that so it must have been automatic, but I hadn't noticed it until just after I posted chapter 5, sorry about that. Please r/r!  
  
~Leira~_


	8. Chapter 08 Seto's POV

Cold Life  
  
And here it is folks, chapter eight, the chapter you were hoping would never see the day. Unfortunately, it did, so deal with it. Sorry, not in a very good mood right now. Oh yeah, time sorta goes back a little here, cause I have to do some character explaining. ^^^;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Yugi has just put his so-called music on. Loud. Loud being the understatement of the year. Unfortunately, this not being my house, I can't complain about it. Aloud anyway.  
  
People think I hate the world. I don't. I love Yami. I'm just jealous. Make that very jealous.  
  
I don't hate Yugi. If anything, he's a bit annoying and creepy, but that's all. When he's with Joey, he spends his entire time with him. I don't have anything against that. I actually thought it was about time they got together. But it's when Joey isn't or can't be there. I don't like all the time Yugi then spends with Yami. I try to understand, I really do. I just can't help it. I haven't said anything about it, and I hope it will stay that way. I don't want him to spend less time with Yugi because of me.  
  
I don't have anything against Frost either, really. Jealousy is one ugly emotion. And I can't do anything about it. I saw him as a rival when he first came out. Yami loves his cards more than anything. Except maybe Yugi. And then he walked in on us. I don't know what happened. Something just snapped within. He wanted Yami. Plus he had gotten Yami angry. I don't like him angry. First of all, he's scarier than Yugi on a sugar high and also he gets so tense. So I punched him. I'll admit that I over-reacted. I didn't mean to.  
  
I can't control myself. I over-work, I over-react... I tried seeing a counselor, it didn't help anything. In fact, it got worse. I started snapping at Mokuba. For anything. For nothing at all. I also started snapping at Yami. For no reason whatsoever. I felt terrible after. So I stopped the counseling sessions. I went back to being the "normal" Seto.  
  
I eventually discovered that my extreme jealousy was because I didn't want to lose either of them.  
  
I guess it all started when my parents died. It was terrible. I loved them. But they left. I only had Mokuba left. He became my everything. I couldn't lose him. I didn't want to lose anyone else. I did everything to protect him and keep him near me. I would have died, and still would, if anything caused him to leave me. I couldn't bear the feeling of emptiness that it would bring around. I started working to get him everything he wanted so that he stayed by me.  
  
Then I met Yami. Or should I say Yugi. I met him first. I only met Yami after beating Yugi's grandfather. He helped me overcome the daemons residing within me. All but one. The jealousy remained. I couldn't help but admire him. He fought for those he loved. He didn't just hide behind a pile of work. I wanted to know more of him. So I continuously dueled against him. And I learnt. I learnt how to feel once again. And I fell in love with him.  
  
It took me forever to gather enough courage to tell him so. But I don't regret it. He told me he felt the same. We spent, and we still do, all our time together. I felt like I had to protect him. Just like Mokuba. I couldn't lose him. He was everything to me. Just like Mokuba. Only in another way. I loved both as much. In different ways.  
  
Yugi and Frost could take Yami from me. And I knew that I would hate each and every of Mokuba's girlfriends or boyfriends, depending on which way he would swing.  
  
Sometimes I wish I could be more like Ryou. He never minds it when his lovers tease Bakura. He never tries to kill Bakura for trying to seduce his lovers for fun. He remains calm and polite. So polite that I have to wonder if England really is as strict as everyone says...  
  
I just hope that someday I'll be able to control myself. Then maybe Yugi won't hate me as much. I don't want him to hate me. But it's my fault. My fault and no one else's. Maybe someday I'll be able to accept Frost like just another of Yami's cards, like the Dark Magician or Kuriboh.  
  
I can only hope...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Poor Seto, ne? I think things will get better eventually. Unless I decide to be evil ^^^;;; 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Ack! So sorry we've been taking so long I just have so many things to write and poor Lemonaddict lost all her fics...but luckily I still had chapter eight.  Please r/r!_

Cold Life, Chapter 9

[Frost]  
I walked home with Bakura.  While I had been in the game-shop I had done some serious thinking.  By now you should know what has happened and the way I've been treated.  Well...I've decided that it has to end.  I won't kill myself or anything if that's what you think – I couldn't even if I wanted to.  What I have decided to do, is simply leave.  Their lives will go back to normal and I'm sure that Bakura can find another toy to pointless fuck whenever he wants.  That's what I am to him – a toy that is there only for his enjoyment.  If I wasn't, then he would kiss me, tell me he loves me, and let me see him as we do what he calls 'making love', I just call it fucking.

So all of this has been going on for about a month now and the only reason it's gotten this far is because I thought there was a little bit of hope that he might love me.  But as we re-enter his bedroom and he shoves me face first onto the bed and climbs overtop of me, it's been made more than painfully clear that that will never happen.  I'm leaving and unless he can prove he loves me, he won't be able to stop me.

[Bakura]

I brought him home from Yugi's and began the normal routine of me getting him face first on the bed and removing both our clothing; then I enter him and we have sex.  It's not an unusual thing.  However, what **is** unusual is his reactions.  Before they seemed to come naturally where as now they seem forced, like he's not really here.  I pause in my movements and lean close to him.

"Are you okay?"  I ask gently.  He doesn't respond and it makes me frown, something wasn't right.  But it was better to finish this first before confronting him about it.

When I came this time, he followed but I didn't collapse on top of him this time.  I think he noticed the change because he turned to look at me, raising an ebony eyebrow. My only answer to the unasked question was to pull out of him and get dressed.  I figured he didn't like it when I fell on top of him so I decided a change was in order.  Unfortunately, it didn't seem to do anything, he laid his head back down on the pillow gracefully and turned his head to face away from me. I was confused but asking about it now would only get me more silence, so I resorted to letting him rest and went downstairs.

[Frost]

I was right, he **is getting further away from me. He left me without even resting first.  Although I don't like it when he falls on top of me and goes to sleep, I'd prefer he did that instead of leaving.  At least when he stayed there was a hope that maybe he didn't see me as something to use just for his pleasure, now that hope was shattered. I buried my face into the pillow and cried for the first time since the day I was released. I was really alone now so the only thing I had left to do...was leave.**

After I cried for a little while, I went to the window and closed my eyes, another sunset; the perfect time.  I closed my eyes and chanted softly in Egyptian, the words unknown to me but always manage to surface when I need them.

After I finish the chant, my eyes remain closed but I can see someone in front of me.  His mouth is moving but no sound escapes, yet somehow, I know what he's saying.

He shows me an image, another card player. This one is kind and takes care of his cards and I immediately knew that the man in my vision was the one I would belong to next.  The vision ended and the other man was before me again.  He said one final thing as he faded away.

_You must recover your card...then you can have the life you deserve._ Anything that I may have said in return was refused as my eyes were forced open and I was in the bedroom once again. The sun was completely set now.

I understood why I was told to recover my card.  Once Bakura found out that if he had my card, I couldn't summon it on my own, he kept it with him at all times.  I think he's doing it because he wants to keep me around so he can fuck me without having to get me out of my card. Well, that stops now.

[Bakura]

I sat downstairs, I had heard Frost get up but chose to remain down here.  It was probably best that I not go up there just yet.  The sun was setting and he always preferred to watch it alone, no matter what he told me.  I continued to sit even as I heard the shower running. I chose to ignore it and wait, Ryou had invited some of the others over tonight for some reason. 

Speaking of which, he and his lovers just came running down the stairs, obviously Ryou was being chased again and so he tried to hide behind me.

"Ryou, if you honestly didn't want them to chase you, you wouldn't misbehave now go away," I said. I moved out of the way so the two of them could get Ryou easily.  They quickly grabbed him and dragged him upstairs back to their bedroom; I could hear the lock from down here.

I sat back down but had to get up not five minutes later when the doorbell rang.  I growled and got up, walking to the door and opening, not bothering to hide my frustration.  I believe I managed to scare Yugi, and for that I had Yami, Seto and Joey glaring at me.  Yami glared because Yugi was his other half, Joey because he was dating Yugi and Seto I assumed was because he didn't like that I had upset Yami. I rolled my eyes and let the four of them inside. I think they were the only ones that Ryou had invited because usually they would all be there at the same time.  I shut the door and walked into the kitchen where they had ended up.

"Ryou is upstairs, he should be down soon," I told them.  True enough, Ryou and his lovers came down a few minutes later and they all started talking to one another, I decided to remain silent unless spoken to.  

"Hey Bakura, where's Frost?"  Yugi asked me.  I blinked and realized I had forgotten about him, the water had stopped running so I didn't know where he was anymore.

"...I'm not sure. He was in the shower a few moments ago," I responded.  Just then, everyone turned as the sound of bells and feet were heard coming down the stairs.

Moments later, Frost entered the room in the same outfit he had been in when we all first met him.

Completely ignoring everyone else, he began making himself something to eat.

[Normal POV]

Frost walked around the kitchen, getting a few things to eat, quite aware of everyone's eyes being on him.

"Frost, what's going on?"  Bakura asked once Frost had finished eating.  Frost looked at him, everyone noticing the ice in his eyes as he walked over to Bakura and held out his hand.

"My card, I want it," Frost said.  Bakura looked a little surprised, but since Frost had been very sad lately, he decided to let him have his card.  He fished it out of his pocket and handed it to him.  Frost took it and nodded, walking out of the kitchen.

"...Frost what are you doing?"  Bakura asked.

"I'm leaving," Frost stated simply, walking out of the kitchen.  Bakura looked startled.

"What?"  He rushed after him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "What do you mean?"

"I have a new master.  I have to leave, unless any of you can think of a reason I should stay, I mean, it's obvious I'm not wanted here," Frost looked pointedly at Bakura, who simply looked away. "That's what I thought," Frost shook of Bakura's hand, fighting back tears and turning away.

Bakura stood for a few minutes, debating whether or not he should do what he knew would keep Frost with him.  

After a few minutes, he sighed with frustration and grabbed Frost again, quickly turning him around and crushed their lips together.

[End Chapter 9]

_A/N – Have you noticed it yet? If not I can tell you.  Bakura never had sex with Frost face to face and never kissed him on the mouth and so it hurts Frost, that's why the last little part is so important. Please r/r!^^_

_~Happy lil Slasher~_


End file.
